Treacherous
by RedXTrouble
Summary: The two were reckless, spiraling down a dangerous path. They were horrific human beings, fighting against the laws of nature. They had a treacherous love that was bound to destroy them both in due time. But he kind of liked it. KurapikaxLeorio. Warning: Yaoi


**Author's Note:** _Alright you guys! Welcome to Treacherous, a Leorio x Kurapika one-shot! Yes, this is yaoi, I'll warn you right now. Don't like, don't read. Now, it's rated T because there is nothing...explicit. I'm not ready for THAT kind of writing yet. This is actually my first time writing yaoi for ANY fandom, so I hope it's okay. I tried pretty hard to keep them in character, and I think I did a fairly okay job. I really like this, how it turned out. The ending turned out a bit differently than I originally planned, but I still like it. It's not too awfully long, but it's a one-shot (though I've seen some pretty awesome, long one-shots) I'd appreciate it if you would review after you read, please! R&R!_

* * *

**Treacherous **

_A Kurapika x Leorio one-shot_

* * *

Everything about this was wrong. Kurapika could feel it in his bones. Every inch of his mind screamed that this wasn't where he should be. This wasn't what he should be doing. This was not_ who_ he should be doing it with. He knew this. How could he not?

He was tangled up in sheets, feeling like a mess. His eyes were unfocused, staring at the ceiling, shaking as he tried to catch his breath. One hand lay on top of the sheets, covering his stomach. The other was to the right of the bed, tangled up in a warm, silky mass. His legs were almost to the point of numbness, yet he could still feel the other pair that were knocking up against him.

This was sick. It was wrong. It was-

"Stop brooding, Kurapika." He sent a glare to the speaker with the corner of his eye, not having the strength to turn his head. "Reminding yourself how _disgusting _you think this is obviously doesn't stop you from doing it."

Kurapika sighed. This was true. He could remind himself all day long about the levels of moral codes he was breaking, but it didn't change the fact that when night came around, this is exactly where he would be. It had been this way for years. Five years to be exact.

He still remembered how this all got started. It was right after the third exam, when they were forced to stay at that horrid trap of a hotel. It was true that Kurapika spent a good deal of time at the wrecked ship, but he wasn't an idiot. He _did_ return to the room him and Leorio were sharing at some point. Of course, it seemed he would have much rather spent the night in that old ship as opposed to the sight he was exposed to in his room. It _was_ his room after all. Leorio was just rooming with him. But it had been Kurapika who had paid the consequences by that horrific sight.

Or he told himself it was a horrific sight. He acted as such. When Leorio walked out of the bathroom naked, Kurapika punched him. That was the right reaction. But most of the night, he found himself unable to sleep. His cheeks remained red and he couldn't get the image out of his head. It made him feel disgusted. It made him want to vomit. Yet as the night drew on, it wasn't going away.

Eventually, he had gotten out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He wasn't sure how long, maybe minutes, maybe hours, but he spent a lot of time just staring at himself in the mirror, trying anything and everything to get the red out of his cheeks. Most of his attempts were fruitless, but he managed to turn the red into a dark pink, a little lighter than it had been before. At some point, he sighed and gave up, hoping to return to bed and get a little bit of sleep.

Much to his dismay, Leorio had been awake when he returned. And for some reason unbeknownst to him, the damned doctor to be had turned the light on, making the blush and the shock on his face quite obvious. He'd asked Leorio why he was awake at such hours of the night, but the examinee only responded with the very same question directed at Kurapika.

"Personal business that is none of your concern," had been Kurapika's only reply.

Leorio's reply, though, had caused even such a composed person as Kurapika to stand with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. "And what if I was awake for personal reasons too, eh?" he had asked, pulling his right hand from under the blanket to wave at the boy.

An argument had ensued, one with a fumbling Kurapika and a pushy-as-ever Leorio. All of Kurapika's time spent calming himself had collapsed in a matter of minutes, and he was once again red faced as the two argued.

"Why are you so aggravated?" Leorio had asked, finally picking himself up off of the bed and pointing an accusing finger at Kurapika.

"Because I have an obnoxious roommate who stalks around naked!" Kurapika had been quick to rebut.

"Why the hell should that bother you?" Leorio asked. "We're both guys!"

"But it's indecent! Guys or not, one's body is their own treasure. Not something to be shared with every member of the same gender!"

After Kurapika's rant, Leorio's lips had formed into a devilish smirk, or as close to one as Leorio was capable of making. "So, you're saying no one's ever seen _your_ body?"

Kurapika had to shiver at the words and back away as Leorio stepped closer. "N-not that I'm aware of," Kurapika had cursed his stuttering.

It had been like a mild game of cat and mouse after that point. With every step Leorio drew nearer, Kurapika made sure to take twice as many back, and when he hit a wall, he pivoted. After only so long of stalking around the room, Kurapika ended up tripping on the end of the blanket that had fallen slightly off of his bed, making him fall back onto the cushioned surface. That had not been an ideal position with Leorio coming closer.

When all was said and done, Leorio had simply leaned over the boy, forcing them to be face to face. Kurapika had been able to feel Leorio's breath against his face, but had done nothing to push him back. That was the first time he had betrayed himself. Then, when Leorio had pushed himself closer, being but an inch or two away from Kurapika's lips, he had simply tightened his hands around the bed's sheets. That was the second time he betrayed himself.

The third time he betrayed himself had been when he touched his fingers to his lips, feeling a little bit regretful that Leorio had pulled away and laughed off the situation.

"Kurapika!"

The blond snapped out of his thoughts only to find the subject of his mind to be right beside him, staring at him. "Um, yes, Leorio?" he asked, clearing his throat.

Leorio let out a hearty laugh, placing one of his arms on top of Kurapika's, the one lying across his stomach. "You were brooding again. Damn, you know I hate that."

Kurapika sighed and let his body relax a little. He was in an undesirable position yet . . . he was also in a _very _desirable position. It made no sense to him. How could something that burned his insides to even think about, be something that he ultimately enjoyed in the moment?

"Can't I get one damned moment of peace? Kurapika, what do I have to do to keep your mind off of _that?_" the moment Leorio said that words, Kurapika saw in his eyes that he didn't need another second to think about it.

"Oh please, Leorio. I'm tired," Kurapika begged, giving the older male a lazy look. He really wasn't in the mood for anymore fooling around.

"Well, damn, Kurapika. The only time you're not off thinking 'this is so wrong' is when we're doing the things that you find so wrong! I don't understand you at all!" Leorio shouted, sitting up.

Kurapika blushed and sat up as well, realizing he could see more of Leorio than he needed to at the moment.

"See? You act like some innocent little kid, when you showed me five minutes ago that you sure as hell aren't an innocent anything!"

Kurapika grew redder and he covered his face with his hand, trying hard not to look at Leorio. But said man grabbed his wrist and removed his hand from his face.

"No, Kurapika. You're going to look at me and you're going to answer these questions. I'm sick and tired of you brushing me off. Brushing our relationship off. Brushing your _feelings_ off."

"I'm not brushing anything off, Leorio," Kurapika said sternly, yanking his arm free. "This is not a relationship. It's a dysfunction!"

Leorio growled and pulled at his hair. "You piss me off, you know that? 'Not a relationship?' That's not what you were saying last week when you called me, ordering me to meet you at this hotel."

It was true. Kurapika had called Leorio after almost a year of useless searching for his clan's eyes. The two had been apart for that long. Their deal was that after Kurapika collected the eyes, then he'd think about his relationship with Leorio seriously. And that night, he had called Leorio in frustration, telling him that he needed to be with him. For one night. For one moment. To remind him that he still had a reason in the world.

"I was having a moment of weakness," Kurapika said, feeling his pride take a blow.

Despite the fact that Kurapika was arguing with him, Leorio's eyes softened and he sighed. He smiled at Kurapika and plopped back down on the bed, pulling the covers up over his stomach, knowing having them any lower made the younger boy nervous.

"What does that say about you Kurapika? About us?" he asked quietly.

The blond's cheeks heated up again, and instead of arguing back, he decided to lay down on his side, facing Leorio. His half of the sheets seemed to fall low around his waist, but he ignored them for once.

"It says, that out of the people I've met and the friends I have, I rely on you most of all, Leorio. You are a good friend and my exact opposite on many levels," Kurapika said. "That's why thinking of this as more than . . . than a guilty pleasure . . . frightens me."

When Leorio looked into Kurapika's eyes, it was clear that he understood what the blond was saying. However, that didn't stop him from growling in frustration.

"_That _frightens you? Kurapika, do you wanna know what frightens me?" Leorio asked, propping himself up on his elbow. "I'm terrified that with all this time you spend pushing me away, that you're going to close yourself off from loving. That you're going to get so lost in your revenge that you're going to abandon the rest of us. Kurapika, I may have been afraid to say it before, but I'm not now."

Kurapika closed his eyes, hoping to block Leorio out, but Leorio wasn't having it.

"Dammit, Kurapika! What did I just tell you?" Leorio shouted, putting one of his hands on Kurapika's shoulder.

Kurapika shivered from the touch but opened his eyes anyway. "Please don't say it, Leorio."

"Why not?" he asked. When he didn't get a reply, he spoke anyway. "Kurapika, I'm not gonna lie and say that you're the most important thing in my life, but I'll tell you right now that I've never _ever_ loved someone as much as I love you. I don't know why the hell that is, because you make me want to tear my insides out, but I do, and you're not helping me deal with this by going around calling this," he took his hand off of his friend's shoulder and waved it between the two of them, "a disgrace to humanity."

He wanted to argue. To say that this _was _a disgrace to humanity. That _they_ were a disgrace. But the look in Leorio's eyes told him that he couldn't say that. Leorio was a strong person, probably one of the strongest Kurapika knew. He had an odd and unconventional strength at times, but a strength nonetheless. And the look in his eyes told him that he really did care about Kurapika and that he wanted nothing more at the moment than for Kurapika to care for him to.

So, Kurapika took in a deep, shaky breath and leaned forward, capturing Leorio's lips with his own. There was only a moment of peace within them, a second of pure bliss, before the war began. The war that involved lashing tongues and hungry hands swarming against everything they could touch. It induced signs of pleasure and pain, but neither party would bow down. They were like animals duking it out over a special and luscious meal.

And Kurapika loved it. Ignoring all the parts of him that told him that they were an abomination, he listened only to the beating. The beating that sounded between the two. Between Kurapika's heart and Leorio's, it almost sounded like a symphony of violins and drums. He may not have been able to hear like Melody, but feeling the two's heartbeats in the bed could be done from miles away for any given person. That was how strong they were together. Almost invincible.

Kurapika almost couldn't breathe anymore as the expected pain came, but he screamed anyway, if only for the satisfaction of his partner. It was also for himself. Because for him to prove to himself that he was a part of this, that this wasn't a one-sided romance on Leorio's part, he had to scream, to really give into his feelings.

And his feelings were running high. He was very aware of everything he was feeling, physically and emotionally. And for that moment in time he let them take over. He let his want for Leorio seep through, to allow him to go on with the sin they were committing. He let his need to be loved cry out, giving Leorio false hope that he might change his mind.

Because that's all this was. He needed to be loved. And Leorio gave him that love. He wasn't in any danger of falling into the same trap, of falling in love with the man before him. That's what he's been telling himself for five years. Yet, he's still here.

Finally, the war settled, and all that was left of the thunder was the heavy breath of the lives that had been shaken. Sweat poured from them, but they refused to look at each other until they had calmed down. When Kurapika was able to speak again, his words were soft and few, but they were inaudible to any ears, even his own.

"I love you, Kurapika." Leorio's voice was hushed.

Five words. Five words were on the tip of Kurapika's tongue. They were itching to be spoken. Each one had taken a year to fully configure, and now they were ready to come out. But his mouth was dry. He was frozen. In the end, all he could do was wrap his arms around his sometimes-lover and bury his burning face into his neck.

The two were reckless, spiraling down a dangerous path. They were horrific human beings, fighting against the laws of nature. They had a treacherous love that was bound to destroy them both in due time.

And for the first time, Kurapika didn't care.

_I love you too, Leorio._

* * *

**Author's Note:** _So guys, what's the verdict? Review and tell me! Was it good? What did you like? What didn't you like? Any helpful suggestions for the future? I look forward to hearing what you guys have to say! Red-chan out! _


End file.
